The disclosure relates generally to a wireless distribution system (WDS) and more particularly to techniques for Internet of Things (TOT) automation.
Wireless communication is rapidly growing, with ever-increasing demands for high-speed mobile voice communication. Wireless distribution systems are used extensively to extend the reach of base stations of cellular service providers. One example of a wireless distribution system is a distributed antenna system (DAS). DASs are particularly useful for deployment inside buildings or other indoor environments where client devices may not otherwise be able to effectively receive radio-frequency (RF) signals from a source, such as a base station, for example. They may be used for both voice and data applications. Illustrative applications for distributed antenna systems to provide or enhance coverage for wireless services include public safety, cellular telephony, local access network (LANs), wireless local access networks (wireless LANs), location tracking and medical telemetry inside buildings and over campuses.
Distributed antenna systems may also be used for other radio-based communications services. As an example, local area wireless services (e.g., so-called “wireless fidelity” or “Wi-Fi” systems) and wide area wireless services are being deployed in many different types of areas and large venues, e.g., coffee shops, airports, libraries, stadiums, office buildings and the like. Wireless distribution systems (WDSs) communicate with wireless devices called “clients,” “client devices,” “wireless client devices,” or “wired client devices,” or more generally, electrical elements which reside within a deployment site of the WDS, that is within the range or WDS or “cell coverage area” provided by the WDS.
The manner in which a distributed antenna system provides or enhances coverage is through a plurality of spatially separated antennas, sometimes known as remote antenna units (RAUs). The distributed antenna system communicates with a variety of commercial communications systems to distribute their services, especially voice and data communications, to clients within range of the distributed antenna system.
In so doing, the distributed antenna system provides a physical layer or infrastructure for delivering signals from a base station or other radio transceiver to/from a user equipment of an end user. For example, the WDS may be installed within a building to provide wireless connectivity to clients within the building.
Many buildings are also provided with building automation systems (BAS) to monitor and control heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) systems, manage building facilities (e.g., lighting, safety, and security), and automate meter reading, as examples.
More recently, the technology of wireless sensor networks has been attracting extensive research and development efforts to replace the traditional wired solutions for building automation systems. One challenge in using wireless sensors for building automation is the need to guarantee adequate radio links between the sensors and a central controller, while maintaining low battery power consumption. In many types of buildings, this is a significant challenge due to sire of these building and the obstructions for radio frequency (RF) propagation, such as thick walls, elevator shafts, metal sheets etc. Another challenge is supporting different protocols of the different sensor devices, such as Blue Tooth Low Energy (BLE), ZigBee™, SigFox, Zwave, Thread, and the like. Often, these protocols may need to be converted into one standard protocol (IP based) in order to be recognized and transferred all the way to application/data servers to be analyzed.
What is needed is a way to connecting devices and systems from within and without a deployment site with greater precision, adaptability, scalability, security, and in a way that is easier to maintain and update. Deployment sites need an architecture that is flexible enough to evolve and adapt to the needs of today and tomorrow. This need includes a way to monitor conditions within a deployment site of a distributed antenna system and to control systems, based on the monitored conditions, such as heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC), lighting, safety, security, and utility meter reading, smart home related peripherals, as well as devices within such systems or other devices within the distributed antenna system. In addition, there may be a need to monitor movement and behavior of people within the premise/building. There may also be a need for the ability to analyze and predict future events, and a way to optimize organizational processes.